Big Brothers Care
by Miiv12
Summary: A big brothers job is to take care of their little brother and make sure their safe, with no parents around,Sans has to make sure he and his brother can survive in this place they now call home. (NOT SURE WHEN I'LL UPDATE THIS,CAUSE THESE CHARACTERS ARE IMPOSSIBLE TO WRITE RIGHT)


Snow.  
There was snow and nothing else,at least he couldn't see anything else.  
He couldn't tell how long he had been walking.  
It had been a long time since he had seen any of the  
other kids,originally there had been a few others,  
many different kinds of monsters,all parentless and lost in  
the underground.

They used to steal food and other supplies,  
but unfortunetly the royal guard had found them.  
They had all ran into different directions,  
one of the guards had been after him and his brother for a long time,  
until the storm hit them.

It had been a long time since either of them had eaten,  
he could tell because of the hungry rumble his "stomach" kept doing.  
It had been hours,it could have even have been days.  
That worried him,if they couldn't find food soon,they wouldn't last for long,  
especially his poor brother,he was suprised that his brother had made it  
this far,with the hunger and cold that seemed never ending.

The young skeleton stopped,trying to see if there was anything in sight,  
but it was hard to see in the storm.  
"What if..no,i can't do that."

He continued walking,but soon felt how his tiny brother  
started waking up.  
"Hey bro,how you doing?"  
The smaller skeleton let out a whimper,which was soon followed  
by crying,which startled the older one slightly.

The older brother looked sadly at his brother,trying to make him  
calm down,but the baby just kept crying.  
"Hey c'mon bro,you uhh wanna hear a joke?"  
The crying increased.  
"Okay nevermind.."

It took a long time,but finally the baby calmed down,a little at least.  
The older brother continued walking straight forward,  
even though he had been doing that for who knows how  
long without success,  
the idea he had earlier was coming back to him.

He stopped,trying to catch his breath.  
Looking over his shoulder to look at his brother,  
he sighed when he realized he didn't have other options.

"Here goes nothing.."  
One of his eyes slowly started glowing a bright cerulean blue,  
he felt the magic flow through him,and he released it.  
He fell to the ground,feeling drained because of the use of the magic,  
he was thankfull that he had placed his brother  
to his somewhat warm hood.  
Sweat fell down his skull,he slowly stood up,only  
to be met eye-to-eye with a huge skull creature.

The creatures eyes and mouth glowed the same shade  
of cerulean as his,the two kept eye contact for a while,  
he then smiled weakly.

"Hey pal,haven't seen you in a while huh?"  
The creature lowered itself so that it was on the same level  
with the young child,it rubbed it's snout gently  
against the child's skull.

"Nice to see you too,can you help us out here?  
My bro and i need some shelter."  
The creature blinked its huge eyes,  
flew behind the skeleton to look at the baby,  
then turned back to the older brother  
nodded and flew off.

The young skeleton child wiped the sweat off of his forehead.  
Took a deep breath and waited,he took look around  
to make sure there was no threat to him or his brother.  
The two of them sat there for a long while,  
he then felt the creature coming closer,until he could actually  
see its glowing eyes and mouth through the storm.

"Did you find anything?"  
He asked it.  
The creature pushed his back gently,as if to tell him  
to walk.  
He obeyed and followed the creature.  
The storm was getting weaker,and it was much easier to walk now.  
He could feel himself getting weaker,with the constant walking  
and keeping the creature there with his magic.  
Which he still couldn't controll fully.

He felt reliefed and happy when they finally saw a small house  
not too far from them,he was so happy he could have ran there,  
but his legs were too tired for that.

When they finally made it there,he saw that no one was home,  
and from the looks of it had not been in a while.  
"Thanks buddy,you were a real help."  
He said to the creature,which smiled at him,well it looked like a smile  
at least.

He stopped using his magic and the creature vanished,  
leaving the two of them by themselves again.  
He turned around and tried the door,  
it was locked.  
He looked around and found an open window.  
"Whoever lives here must like cold"he thought to himself.  
The older kids had taught him that it was stupid and risky  
to sneak into other monsters houses,but right now  
he didn't have that many options.

Carefully he opened the window as much as he could,  
thankfully it wasn't that high,since he was still quite small.  
When he landed on the somewhat cool floor of the house,  
he was suprised to find that the house was not that cold  
from the inside.

Looking around the house,he quessed that the houses  
inhabitant was a male,and it seemed that he wasn't home often,  
which worked perfectly for him.  
He cheked the house just to make  
sure there really was no one there,he found  
that almoust every room was messy and filled with blueprints  
and different tools and metal parts.  
Even the kitchen was littered with them.

"Now,let's see if theres anything to eat."  
Looking through every cabinet in the kitchen,he was able to find  
some food,as well as some milk that his brother should be able  
to drink.  
They both ate with great gusto,feeling so much  
better when their hunger was finally satisfied,  
the baby soon fell asleep,the older skeleton sat down on the soft couch.  
Holding his brother close to his "chest"

He yawned,realizing just how tired he actually was,  
it had been so long since he had slept.  
He lay down on the couch,making sure his brother wouldn't  
fall down while sleeping,he allowed his eyes to shut  
and his breating to slow down.  
It felt good,being able to let his guard down for a while.

"Heh..don't you worry bro..  
big bro will keep you safe."  
And with that,he fell to a peaceful slumber.


End file.
